Jealousy The Devil's Passion
by jelly-belly-babe
Summary: A new girl has arrived in the bay and everyone has fallen in love with her. But what secrets does she hide and what exactly does she want out of the bay?
1. Hate At First Sight

JEALOUSY; THE DEVIL'S PASSION  
  
Summary: When a new girl arrives in the bay she befriends Jade. Allie is sweet, fun-loving and cool. Jade thinks she is the perfect friend. But Kirsty thinks otherwise. But what dark secrets does the new girl hide and will they come back to haunt her?  
  
Disclaimer: I wished to hell I owned these characters but every last one belongs to Channel 7 and I am in no way affiliated with them. Doesn't it suck?  
  
**********************************  
  
"Come on Kirst!"  
  
Jade yelled to her sister as she clattered down the stairs.  
  
"Where's my beach towel?" She yelled back.  
  
"It's in the wash!" Jade called back tapping her fingers on the stair rails.  
  
"Oh good one!" She cried annoyed. "You're such a pain!"  
  
She yelled throwing articles of clothing around the room recklessly.  
  
"Why are you always going through my stuff?!"  
  
"Oh, rack off Kirsty! If you'd done your own laundry it'd be dry!"  
  
"Here." Jade opened the linen closet and pulled out a Roxy beach towel.  
  
"Hey, it's gorgeous, where'd you get that?" Asked Kirsty emerging from her bedroom.  
  
"From Grandma for my birthday." She replied half witheringly, half smugly.  
  
"Here you can borrow it."  
  
"Thanks." Kirsty slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Girls! Nick and Seb are here!" Yelled Shelley from downstairs.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"They appear at last!" Cried Nick.  
  
With flourish he gathered Jade into his arms and made a big show of giving her a lock on the lips.  
  
"Gross guys, save it for the beach where I can dump a bucket of seawater of your head!" Cried Kirsty in disgust.  
  
"Kirst!" Complained Jade, whacking her teasingly with towel.  
  
They were both laughing as they headed out of the house.  
  
"Hey Josh." Called Jade as they approached him.  
  
Josh West was Dani's boyfriend. He was drenched in sweat from his run but came up to them anyway.  
  
"Hey guys. Do you know who that new girl is who moved in?" He asked, putting his hands on his knees getting back his breath.  
  
"Sorry?" Asked Jade confused.  
  
"There's a new girl, bout your age, gorgeous...."  
  
"Oooh!" Teased Jade. "Josh is in lurve!"  
  
"Hey! You're not two-timing my sister are you?" Asked Kirsty accusingly.  
  
"Hey guys chill. She's gorgeous but not my type. Just her and her mum. Moved into one of the caravans. Number 7." Continued Josh.  
  
"Hmm. Sounds interesting." Nick said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.  
  
He stuck his elbow in Seb's ribs. "Need a girl mate?"  
  
"Oh shut up Nick." He said lightly shoving him to the side.  
  
Nick made a big show of falling over in shock and dusting himself off.  
  
"Seb...." He said mockingly. "How could you?"  
  
"Er, guys I'll ah, leave you to it." Said Josh looking wary.  
  
"Okay! See ya Josh." Yelled Jade.  
  
"See ya." Echoed Kirsty.  
  
They had just arrived at the beach and were eagerly heading for the water when Kirsty stopped short.  
  
"That's her." She said immediately.  
  
"Sorry?" Asked Jade not quite taking her lead.  
  
"That's her. That is the only definition for gorgeous." Replied Kirsty simply.  
  
Jade and the boys followed her gaze.  
  
"You're right." Murmured Jade. "She's stunning."  
  
And she was just that. She was tall and slim and looked absolutely stunning in a low cut blue bikini. Her fine chocolate brown hair was long and flowing and her warm brown eyes were huge and inquisitive, framed with long dark lashes.  
  
"He-hey!" Cried Nick, eyeballing the girl.  
  
"Nick!" Jade whacked him on the arm.  
  
"Oh right babe. You're gorgeous and I'm taken." He repeated to himself. "She's gorgeous and I'm....I mean you are! You're gorgeous! And I'm ah, taken." He finished nervously.  
  
Jade couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jade had a feeling that even though she was drop-dead gorgeous, that she was nice and she also had a feeling that they would become friends. She was getting a good vibe from the new girl and she found it fascinating that she was a New York chick - from the big smoke. What on earth was she doing in sleepy little Summer Bay? But whatever the reason Jade was utterly intrigued by the girl and was looking forward to getting to know her.  
  
Kirsty on the other hand had other thoughts. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something in the girl's face, in her expression, it wasn't quite right.  
  
"Hi!" Called the girl approaching the group.  
  
"Hello." Replied Kirsty coolly.  
  
"Hi, I'm ah, new here and I was wondering if you knew like if there was a cafe or something near by. Like a you know, beachside stall or something?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, the Kiosk, it's right up there." Jade pointed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, how could I have missed it? I'm Teliah by the way."  
  
Jade looked slightly taken aback. Not only did this girl look like a model, she even had a model's name!  
  
"It's an unusual name I know." Said the girl, seemingly used to the group's surprise.  
  
"I'm Jade, this is Kirsty, my boyfriend Nick and Seb." She said glancing at each of them in turn.  
  
"Hi!" Seb greeted her with a grin.  
  
"Hey-" Nick was about to go on when Jade elbowed him.  
  
"Oh uh." He stammered. "Hi."  
  
"Hello." Said Kirsty keeping her distance.  
  
She noticed as Teliah smiled at each of them she took a particular interest in Nick.  
  
"Well I'd better get going. I'm supposed to be getting some lunch for me and my mum. Maybe I'll see you later?" Asked the girl with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Sure!" Replied Seb quickly.  
  
"Cool." She sauntered off.  
  
They wondered back over to the sand.  
  
"She's nice isn't she?" Said Jade brightly.  
  
"Yeah!" Cried Seb and Nick together.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kirst?" She asked questioningly.  
  
"You really think she's nice?" Asked Kirsty finally.  
  
"Well, yeah." Jade said a little puzzled. "Why not?"  
  
"Oh come on Jade!" Exploded Kirsty. "She was totally hot for Nick. How couldn't you see it? Did you see the way she was looking at him? She's got it for him in a bad way. I reckon we steer clear of that creep."  
  
"Kirst." Said Jade a little annoyed at her sister's quick to judge nature. "Hey it's the truth. Believe what you want." Kirsty stalked off. 


	2. Ulterior Motives

That day Jade was walking through the caravan park after a day on the beach with the guys. Since Kirsty's outburst about Teliah that new girl, they hadn't seen her since. Jade was pretty sure she had a shift at the kiosk though, so she wasn't too worried.  
  
Enjoying the sun on her back and the breeze whipping gently through her hair, Jade sauntered casually through the property, glancing at each of the caravans in turn.  
  
Number nine was and had been empty for as long as she could remember as the roof had caved in and hadn't yet been fixed, number eight was occupied with these two guys from Perth, who were real beach bums and quite frankly a bit sleazy then there was number seven. Jade paused. Number seven was Teliah's family's van. Even though she knew she had accused Kirsty of judging Teliah too quick, she was curious about the new girl and truthfully just wanted to know more.  
  
The door was open but she could hear a muffled voice inside it. Jade crept closer to the van and listened silently.  
  
"Oh my god Tash, he was so hot!" She heard a girl's voice squeal. It was Teliah all right, her accent a dead giveaway.  
  
"Total sun-streaked blonde hair, hot bod, totally gorgeous."  
  
Jade could feel her cheeks reddening. Was she talking about who she thought she was? She leaned in closer, pressing her ear against the cool aluminum.  
  
"Yeah! Sweet too, not like those creeps back home.yeah I know. Oh my god! He's what? He's tame? Oh! His name was -"  
  
"Jade!"  
  
A male voice pierced the otherwise still air and Jade whirled around guiltily. Standing inches away she found herself facing Josh.  
  
"Uh, uh.hi!" She stammered. She glanced around nervously, hoping no-one had noticed her little detective work.  
  
"Uh hi. I was just wondering if you'd seen Dani?" He asked.  
  
"Uh." All thoughts of Kirsty flew out of her head.  
  
"Um, I ah, think she has a shift, at the um, kiosk. Yeah, I'm um, pretty sure." Said Jade. cringing inwardly as she tried to hide her discomfort.  
  
"Oh okay." Josh flashed her a grin, "See ya round then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Jade echoed as she jogged off.  
  
Phew, breathed Jade nervously. That had been close. She hadn't meant to send Josh out on a wild goose chase but lying just made Jade so nervous that she just clammed up and temporarily was unable to activate her rationality function.  
  
She was feeling too jittery to keep up her spying game so she retired to her bedroom. She lay on her bed, thoughts whirling through her head at a million miles an hour. How could that girl have it for Nick? How would it be humanely possible? They had only met once for maybe a few minutes and he had pointedly (okay maybe with a bit of a nudge from Jade but still, pointedly) sent the message across loud and clear that he was taken, already involved, ineligible. Was this girl really as arrogant and conniving as Kirsty seemed to think, so much so that she would breeze her way into town, put up a sweet façade and then try to steal her boyfriend?? Would she-  
  
Slam!  
  
Jade sat bolt upright as she heard the familiar slam of the front door. It had to be Kirsty. Shelley was in the next bedroom folding clothes, Max was upstairs in his room, probably trying to figure out another money-making scam or working on a follow up to his book Bay of Secrets, Dad was downstairs making dinner and Dani - well, god knows where she was. Jade peeked out of her bedroom and saw that Kirsty was heading up the stairs. She slipped out and met her halfway.  
  
"Hey." Jade greeted her.  
  
"Hey." She replied sullenly.  
  
"Where have you been?" Asked Jade.  
  
"Around." Kirsty said vaguely, sulkily playing with her bracelet.  
  
Jade let out a breath. It was time to come clean.  
  
"Okay maybe you were right about Teliah." Jade admitted.  
  
She told Kirsty everything about what she had heard through the caravan.  
  
"Told you. That girl hasn't even been here a week and she's already staking out the local market and getting her claws into the best chips. Now you just have to decided. Are you going to stand by and let her win, or are we going to fight?" 


End file.
